cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Mostly Harmless Alliance
The Mostly Harmless Alliance has a strong history of building foreign relations, honoring it's treaties, assisting it's allies to victory in war, and being a major player in their home sphere of Aqua. Since their inception as an alliance in September, 2006, the MHA has entered and won five major conflicts (three of which were Global Wars) along side their allies, signed six Mutual Defense based treaties, joined two alliance blocs, The Continuum, and The Trident, and signed a special treaty with longtime friends The Gramlins, known as the The Härmlin Accords. Since January 2007, MHA has been a proud member of the Aqua team, as well as the first Aqua alliance ever to achieve sanction status in January, 2008. From November, 2007, the MHA completely updated and improved their Government operations through a three-month change-over called The Harmless Revolution. MHA remains today as one of the top sanctioned alliances, as well as the strongest and largest alliance in Aqua. Formation After the completion of the first Great War in CN, 3 regular soldiers from the NPO and NAAC came together to create an alliance based on friendship, democracy and good times. Their pursuit of a fun-loving, free alliance spurred them to found the Mostly Harmless Alliance - a group of seriously hoopy froods who look after each other and their friends. Our Founders set the path of the MHA's history in those initial months - developing our forum home, our first Charter, and establishing links with friends such as the NpO and the NAAC. The First Senate of the MHA built the foundations of alliance policies and signed many of our original treaties, all of which are still standing today! What was created in those fateful first months was a truly strong, organised, and proud alliance of friends. Mostly Harmless began to spread its wings in November and opened up the floodgates of diplomacy, highlighted by the signing of their first ever Mutual Defense Pact with the Gramlins on November 11, 2006. The MHA tasted its first setback in December, 2006, when a recently elected Senator, Sampson, revealed he had defrauded the election process. While he and his multies were destroyed, it taught the MHA Government a valuable lesson on security. But nothing would stop the progressive growth that the MHA was experiencing at the climax of 2006. We had broken well beyond 100 members, and were entertaining Bloc offers from the likes of the GUARD. The MHA was also establishing a friendship with the honorable and powerful New Pacific Order, which led to the Imperial Pact in early 2007. GW2 & Aqua The new year brought new changes and new tensions, with the introduction of two new color spheres and the Second Great War. The MHA was one of the first alliances to move to the newly formed Aqua Sphere and began a friendship with close buddy NATO, as shown by the signing of a Defense Pact in late January. However, the world was soon gripped by war and the MHA watched neutrally as close allies went head to head. During this dramatic time, the MHA was invited to join in the conflict on the side of the Initiative. The war was over before we could decide but the invitation lead to closer relations with the NPO and a Mutual Defense Pact was signed in late January, 2007 to solidify that friendship. With the world recovering from war, the MHA focused on the Aqua Sphere - attempting on several occasions to gain an Aqua-wide treaty for the whole sphere. The initial treaties only ever included some of the current Aqua alliances, much to the MHA's disappointment. At the same time, the MHA continued to grow successfully as we reached 200 nations in February and broke 1,000,000 NS in March. This period was not without it's setback as the MHA saw it's first splinter-group of 8 prominent members leaving to form Division 8. But the MHA soldiered on and continued to grow and prosper. GW3 War again came to the Cyberverse in late March through the Third Great War. This time, however, the MHA was not going to sit by. The Mostly Harmless Alliance officially declared war on The Legion on March 21, 2007 after their attacks on the Federation of Armed Nations and The Order of the Paradox. While FAN and TOP engaged The Legion in the high-end rankings, it was the MHA that worked efficiently and quickly to take out the middle and lower ranks of the purple alliance. The MHA engaged in over 200 wars and anarchied many of her targets in the first few days of the conflict. As the war dragged on, we began to rebuild and looked to find a new alliance to assist with the war effort. However, in early April, many of the opposition alliances began to surrender or disband and the Third Great War was over - with the Initiative and the MHA victorious! In the months following the completion of GW3, the MHA focused on rebuilding and achieving new goals. The MHA Academy opened in mid-April and the MHA strived to break 2,000,000 and reached a peak of 350 members! We also upgraded our treaty with NATO into a full Mutual Defense and Aggression Pact, and also signed a MDP with the Federation of Armed Nations, whom we'd become close with over our shared annihilation of The Legion during the war. Spirits were high in the MHA and the progression continued through to late June/early July. During this time, the MHA saw many changes in the political world as well - with past allies disbanding and internal dramas compounding within the Initiative. When long-time Aqua friends Oceanic Entente disbanded, many of their prominent members became leaders within the MHA and other Aqua Alliances. We were saddened to see the disgraceful fall of MDP buddies FAN, as well. Membership and the good times hit a plateau in July after an unsuccessful and awfully late swing at achieving Sanction. Internal issues began to dog the MHA, with several older members becoming bored with the game or choosing to leave for other alliances. Membership began to slip and morale was low, despite the keen efforts of remaining Government to reverse the effect. The slide continued through to August, after a string of resignations from high-profile members. However, the backwards slide slowed down as the MHA membership rallied to work on fixing the internal problems and ensuring the alliance improved the areas that required fixing. Membership that had dipped back to 200 steadily climbed back to 300, and our strength hit 2.5 million in September, 2007. This was followed by the MHA finding a new home and moving to an updated forum. After this, many of the prominent members who had left began to return and the forward momentum continued to pick up the pace! UJW(GW4) During the Unjust War, or Great War IV, the MHA sided with ~, famously declaring war on themselves (Source) thanks to the MDP web. Their Declaration was a join annoucement with buddies Atlantis and MADP partners NATO as all three alliances declared on GOONS. The MHA was successful in their first rounds, contributing to the global effort of bringing down the GOONS. Soon, they were able to safely start rebuilding nations while remaining actively in a state of war. This state of war became known as the GOONland Resistance Movement. Membership and Strength began to sky rocket as the MHA climbed higher in all stats, including Score. On one particularly great day, the MHA passed 3 alliances (Source) all at once in the Sanction Race. Quickly, the MHA surpassed 300 members and the 3 million Total Strength (Source) milestone. To All New Heights In November, 2007, long-term member and leader Working Class Ruler introduced to the MHA members a plan to revitalize and update the MHA Government system, moving them to a simple Triumvirate system, part of the named Harmless Revolution, which later became the name of the new Government legislation. This idea gained 75% approval in a poll by the MHA members, prompting WCR to finalize the necessary Charter ammendments and legislate to change the Government. The Triumvirate system was ratified on December 2, 2007, with the new Triumvirate officially coming into power on December 10, 2007. The first ever Triumvirs of the MHA are Denzin, Madoverseer, and Working Class Ruler. Joining with them was a Transitional Senate, designed to ease the alliance into the new system and to assist with further changes to the structure. On December 5, 2007, a Mostly Harmless Update announcement on the CN Forums declared that the MHA had broken two major milestones - the surpassing of 3,000,000 Total Nation Strength and 400 members - the highest the alliance has ever been in strength and numbers, while continuing to grow at a successful rate. The Announcement also proclaimed that the MHA was moving servers to Coldfront, leaving behind their long-term home on Esper. On December 8, 2007, the MHA officially became a member of the The Continuum power block, with long-time friends such as the NPO, NATO, and Gramlins, along with all new friends. This is the first time in the alliance's history, with the exception of The Trident, that the MHA has joined such a mega block, having declined earlier invitations to GUARD and The Initiative. The MHA plans to share the common goals of all Continuum members to create a stable and peaceful world. During this time, the MHA also spearheaded a campaign to update the Aquatic Shield Treaty, talking to many Aqua alliances on their feelings towards the sphere and recommendations for the treaty. Under the "Aqua Unity" discussions, the MHA looked to include many of the new alliances who had arrived since the original treaty's signing, and to update the treaty into a superior document. The MHA considered it one of the major goals of their new foreign policy to ensure a safe and unified team. Sanction The MHA started the new-year with awesome eruptions of growth, managing to successfully climb the ladder into the top 12 alliances by score in the game! Thanks to the tireless recruiting of dedicated members, the generous aid from the MHA banks, and the enormous rebuilding packages from the Gramlins, the MHA soon passes older alliances such as GGA and GATO, as well as Continuum allies in Sparta and TPF. At one point, thanks to the awesome growth, the MHA topped the 9th spot in-game, the highest position that the alliance has ever achieved. In addition, the awesome recruitment saw the MHA's numbers swell to almost 550 while all the money meant the MHA surpassed 4 million total strength! Another important achievement during this time was the legislation of the Ministries restructuring. As part of the on-going Harmless Revolution in Government, the MHA Senate approved Working Class Ruler's long legislation which essentially re-organized the alliance into five areas of operations; War (Ministry of Destructor Fleets), Economy (Ministry of Towels), Diplomacy (Ministry of Babel Fish), Members (Ministry of Hitchhikers) and Communications (Ministry of Bad Poetry). The legislation created a clear and dynamic structure for the new Ministers. The Triumvirs after a long debate and discussion decided on the first appointments. The first Ministry are Minister of War: Keishii, Minister of Diplomacy: Tegalus, Minister of Communication: GenZod, Minister of Finance: Craftj2, Minister of Members: Snagglepuss. Finally, after months of hard work, the MHA achieved sanction status. On January 19, 2008, the Alliance Audit rewarded the MHA with sanction, which was eagerly accepted by the alliance. The MHA was the first and only Aqua alliance to be sanctioned. This was a proud day for the alliance, the culmination of many months hard work and strong support from all members pushing for this goal. In addition to sanction, almighty Admin granted unprecedented favor upon the MHA, by changing their Alliance Affiliation automatically to Mostly Harmless Alliance. Previous, alliances using Acronyms had their members change their AA manually, and this is the first and so-far the only time in which an Admin was granted such an act of kindness upon an alliance, meaning the MHA retained the member numbers, strength, and score of their awesome sanction. In addition to being overwhelmed with pride for themselves, the MHA was also deeply proud to have achieved sanction next to fellow Continuum alies TPF, bringing the total number of sanctioned Continuum alliances to six! MHA continued their progress as an alliance by establishing a strong friendship with TORN, and the two alliances became allies. They signed the Harmless TORNado Accords, a MDoAP, on February 12, 2008, the day of WCR's birthday. Cyberverse Bypass War In the second week of March, the MHA would go to war again for the first time in 6 months. Due to the actions of Wolfpack, who had created a spy ring within MHA's allies such as IRON, NPO, and NpO, the MHA declared war upon Wolfpack. However, the day previously FAN revealed they had a spy within the MHA and posted a screenshot of Triumvir Denzin's public address to the alliance announcing the impending war. Due to the careful wording in Denzin's message, FAN were unable to produce anything more secretive other than the fact that the MHA was going to war, which was already obvious due to a recent jump in Nation Strength. Prior to the war declaration, MHA jumped to over 6,000,000 NS and to the number #6 ranked alliance in Cybernations. Due to this treachery, the MHA declared war upon FAN at the same time as declaring on Wolfpack, opting to help destroy both at once. The fact that MHA had once respected and trusted FAN with a proved to the MHA how far their former allies had sunk as an alliance. On the first night, the MHA's blitzes against Wolfpack were largely successful, adding to the 125 Wolfpack nations put into Anarchy just a few hours into the conflict. The MHA referenced Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy in their declaration, announcing they were opening Planet Bob's first "Cyberverse Bypass", going straight through Wolfpack nations. Wolfpack later surrendered, ending MHA's involvement in the Wolfpack War. During the war, the MHA recognized their strong relations with TOP and the two alliances signed The Harmless Paradox, a MDoAP, on March 17, 2008. This was MHA's sixth Mutual Defense based treaty (excluding Alliance Blocs), and their fourth with a fellow member of The Continuum. Later in the month, the MHA was overjoyed when their Trident allied Fark achieved sanction status, becoming the second Aqua alliance to make the achievement. Meaning, the MHA completed Harmless Revolution by compiling all three parts of the new system together into one legislation. This heralded the finalization of the biggest change to the MHA in it's entire history. With the new Court system, MHA now also had a succinct and clear judicial system for the alliance. Now that the Harmless Revolution was completed, the MHA was able to focus on two more important documents, the Hitchhiker's Code and the Cyberverse Guide, parts two and three of The Whole Sort of General MishMash Documents. The Epilogue War After a short period of peace and growth, the MHA would again enter into a conflict along with their treaty partners, after it was discovered that GATO had violated their GW3 Peace Terms. After One Vision declared war, the MHA issued their announcement that they would declare upon anyone supporting GATO, which would include IAA, CSN (after CSN violated the MHA-CSN Declaration of Harmlessness), and USN. During the war, former GW3 Enemy The Legion, fresh from their revival as a respected alliance, joined on the side of The Continuum and One Vision. Likewise, relations with the MHA also began to grow again, former foes now turned friends. It culminated in the signing of The Fresh Towel Treaty on May 4, 2008, a PIAT between the two allies and a very special event for the folk in MHA. In addition, MHA also grew to re-take sixth place in the game during this time period. On August 5, 2008, the MHA passed Sparta to become the 5th-place alliance on Planet Bob! The BLEU-Continuum War Update coming soon. Mostly Harmless in 2009 The mostly harmless alliance began the new year in 4th spot in the alliance listing, well behind 3rd placed MXCA and only just ahead of black team alliance Sparta. the christmas and New year fun soon turned sour, where on the 8th of January, after over 800 Days the Current MOBF and long term alliance member Denzin, had his nation deleted due to activity. it wasnt until 9:48pm CN Time. that Member of the Triumvirate Floyd, made an Announcement which ripped the hearts out of many long serving Mostly Harmless Alliance when the following statement was issued It with incredible sadness that I report that Denzin, Neal Anthony Kooistra, died on January 4. Tributes flowed in from all over Cybernations. as MHA mourned the loss of there fellow Hitch-hiker. In the following weeks it was going to be a tough test for MHA. One of the first members Johnson had decided to take his leave from the alliance. and New Ministry appointments made with the faces of John Mathews (Bad Poetry) and IYIyth (Babel Fish). Nolissar replaced Doc taco for a week as Triumvirate as Doc Taco left on business in Real Life. In the 2nd Election of 2009, WCR defeated Thunderstruck to once again become a Triumvirate of Mostly Harmless Alliance. Following this, on the same day, a Fallout with the Site Admin. cause www.mostlyharmlessalliance.org to be shut down. Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Mostly Harmless Alliance